Hakusuiheisafuzen
'Hakusuiheisafuzen ' (魄睡閉鎖不全, Soul Sleep Insufficiency) ist eine sehr seltene und eigentlich unheilbare, tödliche Krankheit, die nur Plusseelen bekommen können. Überblick Die Seelenkrankheit Hakusuiheisafuzen ist eine der seltensten Krankheiten, die Seelen überhaupt bekommen können. Sie scheint erblich bedingt zu sein. Die Krankheit ist mit medizinischem Wissen allein nicht zu heilen, und der betroffene Körper wird früher oder später definitiv daran sterben. Wie viele Seelen mit dieser Krankheit es tatsächlich gibt ist unbekannt, die zur Zeit bekannteste daran erkrankte Seele ist wohl der aktuelle Generalkommandant der Gotei-13, Minato Kusakari. Wirkung Hakusuiheisafuzen ist eine erblich bedingte Krankheit, die das Hakusui befällt, der als Quelle für Spirituelle Kraft eines Shinigami dient. Durch die Krankheit ist die Stabilität des Hakusui gefährdet, wodurch die Spirituelle Kraft nicht gleichmäßig schnell und stark durch den Körper fließt. Das führt früher oder später zu starken Schmerzen, Sinnestrübung bishin zu dauerhaftem Erblinden, Hörverlust oder sogar vollständiger Lähmung sowie Zellzerfall, Vergiftungen, Infektionen, Organversagen, Koma und schließlich Tod. Die Krankheit kann nicht geheilt werden, sprich, der betroffene Shinigami muss für den Rest seines Lebens mit dem fehlerhaften Hakusui leben, denn anders als andere Organe können Hakusui und Seelenkette nicht direkt operativ behandelt werden. Folgen Die Krankheit wird auch 'Chikara no Juin '(力の呪印, Curse of Power) genannt, denn sie tritt erst ab einem bestimmten Level Spiritueller Kraft überhaupt zum Vorschein, und je größer die Spirituelle Kraft, desto schneller tötet die Krankheit den Betroffenen. Das führt oft zum Tod stärkerer Seelen, noch bevor diese ihre Ausbildung zum Shinigami überhaupt beginnen. Andere hingegen zahlen einen hohen Preis dafür und können meist keine einhundert Jahre aktiven Dienst verrichten. Viele, bei denen diese Krankheit ausbricht, lassen ihre Spirituelle Kraft versiegeln und können nurnoch wenige oder garkeine Arbeiten mehr verrichten. Gegenmaßnahmen Es gibt nicht viele Gegenmaßnahmen gegen Hakusuiheisafuzen. Eine der am häufigsten Angewandte sind direkt auf dem Hakusui platzierte, irreversible Siegel, die die Spirituelle Kraft auf ein sehr geringes Niveau beschränken, um die Lebenserwartung des Patienten im Optimalfall um ein paar hundert Jahre zu verlängern. Bisher gibt es zwei weitere Maßnahmen, die allerdings nicht allgemeingültig anwendbar sind, da bei beiden verschiedene Faktoren eine Rolle gespielt haben, die sich als einzigartig bezeichnen lassen. Der erste Fall ist der von Minato Kusakari, der es mithilfe von Tenjirō Kirinjis und Retsu Unohanas Kidōkünsten und medizinischen Fähigkeiten geschafft hat, sein Hakusui und sämtliche davon betroffenen Organe und Gewebe mit einer kybernetischen Komponente auszustatten, die sich so verhält wie echtes, lebendes Gewebe und sich daher nicht mehr als Maschine bezeichnen lässt. Die Komponente reguliert den vom Hakusui abgegebenen Fluss an Spiritueller Energie und leitet einen Teil dieser Kraft zurück in das Hakusui, um es selbst vor bleibenden Schäden zu bewahren. Eine Nebenwirkung dieser Komponente ist, dass ihre Zellen sich regenerieren, aber nicht altern, wodurch Minato bis heute noch genau so aussieht wie an dem Tag, an dem die Komponente integriert wurde. Die zweite Sondermaßnahme betrifft Kio Sagari, die eigentlich leibliche Schwester von Minato. Bei Kio war schon vor ihrer Geburt klar, dass auch sie an Hakusuiheisafuzen leiden wird. Um ihre Tochter vor diesem schrecklichen Schicksal zu schützen, bat Shastere Kusakari ihre beste Freundin, das Oberhaupt des Sagari-Clans, um Hilfe. Keiner von beiden Clans konnte eine Lösung finden, und so schlug Mashina Sagari das Undenkbare vor. Da beide Frauen ein Kind erwarteten, ließen sie die Seelen beider Kinder mit alten Kidō-Ritualen verbinden. Auf diese Weise teilten sie beide das gleiche Schicksal. Wissend, dass beide auf ewig aneinander gebunden wären würden, gab Shastere ihre Tochter in die Obhut des Sagari-Clans, wo sie unter dem Namen Kio Sagari aufwuchs. Durch diesen Bund teilten sie auch die Folgen der Krankheit, was die Lebenserwartung Kios verdoppelte - auf Kosten von Kaos ansonsten perfekter Gesundheit. Nachdem Kio verstorben war, waren auch die Hakusuiheisafuzen-Krankheit verschwunden und Kaos Wachstum und Kraft wurde nicht länger unterdrückt.